


Just for Science!

by erney007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bad neighbor, fake-fucking, med students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erney007/pseuds/erney007
Summary: Rey and Ben keep having loud fake sex to annoy their neighbor Hux, but they argue over whether it sounds realistic enough. They end up doing it for real, you know, for science.





	Just for Science!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @reylo_prompt and Curious Cat Anon for this prompt.  
> Thank you my beta @[MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife) for helping me with this one.  
> Enjoy!

“What is that noise?”

 

“Late Night Show with What’s His Name,” Ben replied, his eyes glued to the textbook he was reading.

 

“First it’s Fox News, now it’s the late night show. How can you concentrate with those noises?” Rey rubbed her face furiously, “USMLE is coming soon, and all I have is Jimmy Fallon laughing on repeat!”

 

Med School life was not easy. It was time consuming, nerve-wrecking, and deadly tired. Rey felt like she was selling half of her soul, studying through piles of books she needed to read for her exam, and the other half would be on sale by the time she finished USMLE step 2

 

“I thought that your fancy apartment might have a thicker wall than mine.” They were sitting around his table, with books, notebooks, iPads, sharpies, several cups of coffee, and a bucket of popcorn on it.

 

“That guy has a whole home theatre installed in his bedroom. He likes it a lot.” Ben rolled his eyes, “And it’s right next to my bedroom.”

 

“How can you sleep?”

 

“On the couch,” he gestured to a cream-colored couch, “I have earmuffs, but they aren’t comfortable for my ears. You know,  _ my ears. _ ”

 

Ben Solo had been her friend for almost two years, after they enrolled in the same class. He was older than her by many years, having served in the military before being medically discharged and entering Med school. He was very quiet at first, with an intimidating glare that made his classmates cry. It was Rey who broke through his shell and reintroduced him to civilian life. They had been close friends since then.

 

“My gosh! I’m screwed.” Rey groaned, “We can hardly find a vacant seat at the library now that finals are approaching. The coffee shop might throw us out if we spend too much  time there. And my neighbor keeps either watching garbage TV shows, or bringing someone home for sex. How can I concentrate with all that banging and screaming?!”

 

Ben almost spit out his coffee.

 

“Wait,” An idea popped into her head, “What about we bang each other so hard your neighbor will shut off his home theatre system for the rest of the night?”

 

“Are you insane?” Ben looked at her disapprovingly.

 

“I used to be a cheerleader in high school. I can scream pretty loud, you know.” Rey jumped to her feet as the idea keep rolling, “Does your bed have a headboard? We will have sex so hard it will slam the fuck out of your neighbor!”

 

“Hold on,” he raised a hand, “Do you really know what you’re asking for?”

 

“Yeah, a peaceful, silent night so I can finish this bloody pharmacology.” Rey spun on her feet, “Come on! It’s gonna be fun!”

 

She dragged him from his seat. Being a regular guest in his apartment, Rey was quite familiar with Ben’s bedroom. She occasionally went in and rummaged through his closet for a hoodie when she felt cold. Ben was a big man, so massive that his hoodie could serve as her mini-dress.

 

“Your mattress doesn’t even creak!” Rey bounced on the smooth duvet that covered his bed. It was so posh! “Is your bed carved from a brick? It’s so sturdy. How are we going to make a sound out of it?”

 

“Screaming, perhaps?” Ben had an uncomfortable look on his face.

 

Rey flipped, crawling towards the wall behind the headboard. With the sound of the Roots playing music before the commercial break, she let out a throaty growl and smashed the wall with her fist.

 

“What are you doing?!” Ben looked shocked.

 

“Having sex,” she replied, looking at him with innocent eyes.

 

“That’s not how people have sex.” Ben frowned. “You sound like you’re having a bad bout of dyspepsia.”

 

“Do you think he can hear me?” Rey ignored his mocking.

 

”With a shout? Yes.” Ben ran his hand through his messy hair, making it messier. “He stepped on his cat once, I could hear him scream even from the bathroom.”

 

“Great! What are you waiting for?” Rey wiggled her hips, “Come on! Bang me.”

 

His eyes widened to the size of an egg. “Do we really need to do this?”

 

“Well, I can try timing it on my own.” Rey turned back, hands on the headboard. She bounced on the mattress for two or three times and screamed.

 

“You sound like someone is slaughtering you.” Ben crossed his arms across his chest, criticizing her performance.

 

“That’s what my neighbor sounds like when her boyfriend does only god knows what to her in her room.” Rey protested, “Why don’t you try it yourself? I’m listening.”

 

“Not in a million years!”

 

“Then what is your suggestion?” Rey laid back on his bed, her head landed on a comfy pillow, and she hummed contently, “Make it quick. I need to finish another chapter tonight.”

 

Ben looked defeated, looking up to the ceiling above, probably considering his life choices that had brought him to this point. The sound of ‘Lip Sync Battle’ echoed throughout the room. Ben sighed at last, snatching a cotton-stuffed porg pillow from the nearby armchair and tossing it to her.

 

“Put it between your legs.” He crawled on top of her, “I’m not going to directly dry hump my friend.”

 

“Aww. How kind of you. Are you going to fuck the porg instead?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

_ What a hunk.  _ Rey was well aware that she had a walking brick house as her friend, a friend who ate a whole chicken a day, drank a gallon of milk, and had a more-than-healthy obsession with cereals. He had held her before— when she felt cold, when she cried over grandma Coco in the Pixar animation, or when they went to London and the underground was so crowded that she only had him as a post.

 

But it was a whole different feeling now that half of his weight was on her, with his strong arms caging her. It was quite awkward that there was an innocent-looking porg pillow between their crotches. Rey decided that she didn’t want to know which way the porg was facing.

 

“Am I suffocating you?” Ben asked with concern.

 

“No.” Her voice came out higher than usual.

 

“Good.” He made an experimental thrust, and Rey groaned.

 

“Ah, that feels good.” She smiled, stretching her legs so that they lay on either side of his, “I didn’t realize my muscles were so sore. Is this considered some kind of physical therapy?”

 

He blinked, then a low chuckle started rumbling in his chest, “You are killing the mood.”

 

“It’s fake sex anyway, isn’t it?” She found her comfortable position, “Keep doing it. I’m going to make a sound.”

 

Ben looked at her skeptically, but still did as she said.

 

It felt nice sometimes, grinding herself against her body pillow when she needed some relief. But no pillow radiated such heat like the man above her. Ben moved his hips in a slow, languid move that had her bouncing a little with every thrust. His breath felt warm against her skin.

 

“Oh fuck! Daddy! That feels so good!”

 

“Really?” What Ben really meant was -  _ you are unbelievable _ , but his neighbor wouldn’t know what they are doing right now, so Rey kept yelling.

 

“Oh my gosh! Yes! Your cock is so big! Fills up my pussy so well!”

 

Ben groaned in frustration.

 

“Ah! Yes! Daddy! Right there!”

 

“Oh for Gods sake!” Ben’s face suddenly turned crimson red, and he quickly rolled off her, “How many porns have you watched?!”

 

“Just for science... Daddy!”

 

“You sound like a porn star, the creepy one!”

 

“Isn’t it good, Daddy?” Rey teased, chuckling. She canted her hips and playfully ground against the porg pillow resting between her thighs. “Ah! This porg feels so good.”

 

“Stop humping my porg!” Ben glared at her. “This is the most ridiculous shit I’ve ever done. I don’t know why I agreed to do this.”

 

“Shhhh! Listen.” Rey put a finger on her lips, and they stayed silent for a moment, “It’s gone! The sound is gone!”

 

“Good,” Ben replied through gritted teeth, “Now go back to your books.”

 

 

* * *

 

_ Several weeks later... _

 

“Now it’s James Corden!” Rey was dancing on her feet with fury. “I like that guy. But this is not a good time!”

 

“You bet,” Ben said annoyingly. “Hux gave me a death stare every time we met. I’ve been listening to the crosswalk musical on repeat for a week now.”

 

“That’s awful! He must play it from YouTube - and this means war!”

 

“Haven’t we have been doing this for  _ weeks _ ?” Ben sighed, there were wrinkles and bags under his weary eyes, and it was obvious he wasn’t sleeping well.

 

They had been fake fucking each other for a while, in a silent war with Hux, Ben’s neighbor - who would turn up his volume and share various kind of TV shows — in which Rey would reply with a loud scream of what seemed to be the most mind-blowing orgasm a woman ever had.

 

Ben said she sounded like a pterodactyl with pharyngitis.

 

They had decided that they would stop violating his porg pillow. Now when they were doing it, there would be a thick layer of his duvet between them. Ben was afraid to put his weight on her, so it was Rey who rode him like a cowgirl.

 

“Look, USMLE is in two weeks, and we can’t keep this up forever. Why don’t we just go out some place— like the Waffle House. They are open all day, and I like waffles.” Ben pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“This isn’t fair. And it’s totally inconvenient to be sitting here listening to all the noise of people around us.” Rey threw her hands in the air. “Why would you rent an apartment if you can’t peacefully live in it? This is ridiculous!”

 

“Wait. Wait. Wait. Where are you going?”

 

“To tell that asshead to stop fucking with us.”

 

“Oh please, that guy is in law school. I don’t want to get in trouble.” Ben rose up from his seat, catching her arm before she reached the front door, “Besides, it isn’t really a big deal in the first place.”

 

“Not a big deal? You can’t even sleep in your own bed.” Rey frowned at him. “I’ve had enough with this shit.”

 

She twisted her arm out of his grip and strode to his bedroom, jumping on his bed and shaking his headboard with all the strength she had.

 

“OH YES! DADDY! HARDER!”

 

“Gosh! What are you doing?!” He followed her into the room.

 

“I’ve decided. You are going to fuck my brains out, and I’m going to scream so loud the whole building will know we’re banging.” Rey replied, “You have to make a sound, too. It’s not fair that I’m the only one screaming my throat dry every time.”

 

“Hey, I did it, too.” Ben protested.

 

“And you sounded like a cow with an angina issue.” She dragged him down to the bed and straddled his abs. “Come on! Do it!”

 

She didn’t bother removing the duvet this time, so she landed directly on him, with only thin cotton fabric between their bodies. Rey grinned, hands pressing his chest for leverage and tilting her hips playfully.

 

Ben squeezed his eyes shut, growling in his throat.

 

“Whoa! You sound like Peter Griffin from Family Guy!” Seeing his forehead furrow amused her. “Do it again.”

 

Moving her hands to the headboard. Rey —in her tiny tank top with no bra and floral-printed shorts— started a rapid pace grinding on Ben’s body. This man was solid like a rock. Rey used to ride horses when she was younger, and there was the same feeling between her legs right now. She never knew she would enjoy riding  _ him  _ this much.

 

“Ah! Daddy! Your cock feels so good!” Rey wanted to slam the headboard to the wall, which might not be a good idea — Ben would keep mumbling annoyingly because she ruined his wallpaper. 

 

She looked down between her legs. Ben looked like he was about to burst. His brows had tied a permanent knot on his forehead, his face was contorted, and his chest was heaving so hard it threatened to tear his tight T-shirt (every T-shirt is tight for this man). His pale skin flushed pink from his face down to his neck, the tips of his ears that peeked out of his hair had turned crimson red, too.

 

The sight of him had her insides doing a weird flip.

 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Ben said breathlessly, beads of sweat appearing on his temples. His low growl rumbled in his chest. 

 

“You are doing great! You wail like a walrus, but it’s fine.” Actually, he was growling like a real pornstar - and that was a huge turn on.

 

Ben bit his lower lip, trying to stifle his voice. His head tossed and turned. His hands grasped the duvet so hard his knuckles turned white.

 

“Feels good, right?” Rey still played along. She raised her hips a little bit and slammed down onto him, making an embarrassing slapping sound.

 

“Rey! I’m gonna— I’m gonna—“ his hands flew to her hips with urgency and pushed her  _ down _ .

 

Rey squeaked when she felt  _ a big bulge  _ rubbing against her folds. His hips bucked up so hard he pushed her up from the bed, again and again. A long groan —  _ roaring _ , she would say— escaped his parted lips and his hips stuttered. Warmth flushed between them, and Rey keened uncontrollably.

 

Ben flopped back on his bed, boneless. Rey blinked her eyes, registering the fact that there was new wetness pooling between them, where the apex of her tights were straddling his crotch.

 

“Did you…” Rey gulped, “Did you just come?”

 

His eyes were hazed over with bliss.

 

“Oh my God! Did you really come?” Rey’s eyes went wide, her mouth hung open in awe, “How can you do that?”

 

“Physiology,” he replied, looking at her through half-lidded eyes, defeatedly, “That happens when a beautiful woman is grinding herself on me.”

 

His words had her cheeks flushed hot. Ben’s sweatpants were soaking wet beneath the waistband, she could feel his spend seep through the fabric of her shorts.

 

The sound of the television commercial was still annoying, but for the moment they seemed to forget all about it.

 

Rey licked her lips, her throat became dry, and her nipples perked up through her tank top. Her body blazed with sudden desire that flickered to life. She hadn’t been this aroused for ages, thanks to the hell life of Med school. Never once did she think that a quick release could awaken her whole body like this, making her tremble with need.

 

“I’m sorry I got your pants wet.” Ben reached a hand between them, rubbing at the stain on her shorts, right on the spot, and it electrified her.

 

Rey moaned, stumbling onto Ben’s chest with her arms shaking. He felt unbelievably hot and hard under her palm. Her face must be impossibly red right now. Rey tried to get up, but it seemed like her legs had turned into jelly.

 

“Stop wriggling on my dick! It’s still sensitive.” Ben squeezed his eyes shut. His hand splayed on the small of her back, pressing her onto the hardness that was still there, insatiable.

 

“Is it like this every time you… finish?” They were taught anatomy and physiology in Med school. Rey was quite familiar with the body of a man, but the  _ real  _ man was a whole different story. “Did it really feel good? The sound you made was real?”

 

“Are you always this curious?” His deep, velvety voice sent a shiver down her spine. “Ask me again, and I’m going to fuck you into the mattress.”

 

Ben was maybe joking, but Rey really did consider it.

 

“Can we fuck?”

 

His eyes flung open, as well as his arousal that sprung to life again.

 

“I m-mean…” she stuttered, “...for science!”

 

“Does preparing for exams really make you out of your mind?” Ben looked at her like he is about to burn her alive. “I’m not going to fuck anyone for science!”

 

“You just came in your pants.”

 

“That’s because it’s you!”

 

They both froze at his words. A silent awkwardness had  her heart pounding in her chest. His mouth agape, the pink plump lips that made every girl jealous opened and closed, and opened again, like he wanted to say something— or correct something, but no sound came out of his throat but a short breath.

 

“Hey,” Rey felt the need to soothe him from his own panic, “I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t you. I want to do it. Don’t you feel it, too?”

 

“Isn’t not easy to make new friends.” Ben shook his head, “I don’t want things to change between us.”

 

“It won’t change anything.” She pecked his nose with a kiss, which Ben thought was too large - but Rey thought fit perfectly with his face. “We can still be friends, aye?”

 

Ben looked at her considerately, a gaze that had her heart skittering like a girl in front of her crush, asking him to go to the prom with her.

 

“Have you ever done this before?” His voice was hoarse with almost unsuppressed want.

 

“Yes.” Rey answered, “But just the tip. I slipped and my hand pushed on the car horn. The whole neighborhood then knew what we were doing in the front seat of his dad’s car.”

 

Ben looked stunned. He looked at her, speechless, for a solid ten seconds until a laugh burst out of him.

 

“Hey! It was the most embarrassing moment in my life!” Rey smacked his chest.

 

“I know. Sorry about that.” His arm wound around her shoulders, and he pulled her down for a kiss.

 

A kiss, right on her lips.

 

His lips were soft, like she had guessed from the pinkness of them. Rey hadn’t been kissed much in her life, her overenthusiasm was a big turn off to some boys and the boys she used to date were startled when she began to use her tongue. Ben was different, he was a  _ man _ , and there was no shyness in his kiss. Rey moaned against his lips, her brain melted into a hot jelly, and her body a mass of trembling flesh that yearned for his touch.

 

His hands slipped under her tank, burning hot on her bare skin. Rey whimpered when he cupped her breasts with his palms, toying with her nipples.  _ Erogenous zone _ — she had read it somewhere,  _ an area of the human body that has heightened sensitivity, which, when stimulated, may create a sexual response _ .

 

“You were thinking about something again.” Ben said against her skin, while he trailed his kisses down her neck.

 

“How did you know?” Rey shuddered as her tank was pulled up, her bare breasts were now right above his face.

 

“Because you’ll never stop being curious about everything.” Ben open-mouth kissed right on her nipple and  _ sucked _ . 

 

Rey keened, her hips jerked forward, aching for friction. Ben slipped another hand inside her shorts, finding her sensitive nub, and started to rub it gently — making her sizzle. He seemed to know pretty well what he should do with her body.

 

When Rey was soft and pliant, her brain floating in ecstasy, Ben positioned her on her hands and knees. He pulled her shorts away along with her drenched panties, giving him a nice view of her peachy ass and her dripping cunt.

 

“Fuck! I forget the condom.” She heard him curse.

 

“Do you have one?”

 

“No.” He sighed with frustration, “I never brought any woman home before.”

 

His confession filled her heart with warmth. “It’s alright. I’m on the pill and I’m clean.” She reached for him, “Are you clean?”

 

“I am. I have been living like a monk since my years in the military.”

 

“Then I want this off.” Rey tugged at his shirt, and Ben quickly complied by getting rid of his clothes, until he kneeled behind her, naked.

 

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the size of his cock. Ben was proportional in every part —  _ massive _ . The tip of his cock brushed the inside of her inner thigh, and she rasped.

 

“You have such a lovely cunt,” Ben sounded amazed, his thumb grazing her folds, nudging at her entrance. 

 

Rey flinched as he licked a long line from her clit to her dripping core. “W-what are you doing?”

 

“For science.” He grinned at her from above her ass, the mischievous look that had her walls fluttering with anticipation.

 

His fingers dug into her flesh, parting her soft globes as he  _ devoured _ her.

 

Rey squealed, the sensations were all new to her, the press of his nose around the skin of her opening, the warmth of his breath huffing against her folds, and the moist movement of his tongue lapping on her womanhood —teasing her clit and darting into her drenched core, tasting her.

 

Her back arched naturally, tilting her hips higher in the air. Rey mewled, her face half hiding in the pillow below, her hands clutching it tightly. Ben tentatively slipped one finger inside her cunt and made her  _ howl _ .

 

“You’re tight.” He rubbed inside her gently.

 

“If a woman can bear a child, nothing is too tight.”  _ This was only a finger, _ and she felt stretched. “I can take more, please,  _ more _ !”

 

He complied by sliding another finger inside her, sending a buzzing wave throughout her body. Her walls clamped on his fingers, gushing all over his hand with a long moan.

 

“You are unbelievable.” Ben chuckled, kissing her cheek softly as his fingers gently rubbed her quivering flesh, soothing her through her climax.

 

Ben lowered her on her stomach, peppering kisses on her shoulders and her temple. He parted her legs and Rey felt his weight on her hips, and his hotness rubbing between her globes.

 

“This will be more than just the tip,” he cooed into her ear, and Rey couldn’t help giggling, “I take that as a yes.”

 

Her breath caught when she felt his tip nudging her entrance. Her climax had prepared her to be soft and pliant, but it seemed to not be enough. A slip of his head inside had her yelping, and Rey winced at the pinch from his intrusion.

 

Ben took his time with her, kissing her, caressing her, soothing her until he finally bottomed out inside. The feeling of impossible fullness had Rey whimpering with contentment.

 

“You good?”

 

“Yes,” Rey propped herself up on her elbows. Ben’s arms were caging her in, and his face nuzzled at the nape of her neck, “Daddy, you make me feel so full.”

 

If she was not mistaken, she felt his cock twitch inside her. “Are you at it again?” Ben quirked his brow at her. Rey had called him ‘Daddy’ countless times in their dirty, fake-fucking play.

 

“Let’s see if you can make me scream realistically now that we are doing it for real.” Rey tilted her hips in a way that had him sink further inside her —  _ seriously, how deep can this man go? _

 

Rey’s lips parted in a silent ‘O’ as Ben began a slow, shallow thrusting. Her ass jiggled with every gentle slap of his hips into hers. Moving became easier as she started to accommodate his girth, and Ben picked up the pace, fucking her into the mattress. The delicious friction elicited from his cock grazing her walls squeezed a throaty moan out of Rey.

 

“You sound so good, little one.” He undid her bun, brushing her hair to one side and kissing between her shoulder blades, his voice thick with passion. “Your little cunt is so warm, so wet, so tight around my cock. Can you take it more?”

 

With one hand grabbing onto the headboard, Ben started slamming into her, making her head bob with every thrust. His cock hit a sensitive spot inside her so hard she saw white, her eyes rolled back into her head with extreme pleasure flooding through her.

 

She wailed. She moaned. She  _ screamed _ . She shattered.

 

Rey convulsed with her own climax, her walls clenching hard around his cock. She writhed and squirmed, but Ben held her arms, pinning her down and fucking every drop of conscious out of her. He soon growled, his body tensing, and he came with a shout as he emptied inside her.

 

Ben collapsed on his elbows, still managing to keep some of his weight from crushing her. His chest was heaving against her back, so close she almost thought she could feel his heart thumping. Ben lingered inside her for awhile, and Rey had no complaints about that, she loved the feeling of being enveloped in a warm cocoon, like she was in a Canadian goose coat, a comforter, and Ben Solo.

 

When he finally caught his breath, Ben carefully pulled out of her, gathering Rey in his arms. His cum seeping from her swollen cunt was such an indescribable feeling, the combination of awe and pride in herself.

 

The noise from the room next door had died down, leaving them in the peaceful silence of the night.

 

“So this is it, right?” Rey snuggled to his chest, relishing in his warmth, “Did I sound good?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m kind of— lost in the middle of it.” Ben’s hand rubbed gently on her hip, “Are you sore? You’re so small.”

 

“It might not be the correct description, but yeah, a little bit,” she replied, “You have to do it more often so I can get used to you.”

 

She felt his smile on her forehead, “You have no idea what I have in mind for you.”

 

“For science?”

 

“For science.” His low voice rumbled in his chest, and Rey liked it very much, “Up for reading another chapter?”

 

“Nah, I’m sleepy.”

 

“Sleep tight, then.” Ben kissed her forehead,  and Rey quickly dozed off to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

Her face had been red since they left the building.

 

“Are you alright?” Ben asked when they stepped inside his apartment. It had been a long day, and they had finally finished the exam.

 

“I’m fine.” Rey replied, fidgety.

 

“No. You are not.” He tapped at her forehead with one long finger — no fever, hmm, “You can talk to me about everything. What is bothering you?”

 

After that promising night, Hux gave Ben a cold stare the next morning and said  _ ‘Good for you.’ _ And then he moved out. Their neighbor now was a nice old lady named Maz, and her hearing wasn’t keen enough to be bothered by some squeaky sounds at night.

 

Their tactic didn’t pan out the same way at Rey’s place. Her neighbor filed a complaint, and Rey was kicked out of her apartment. She had been sharing his apartment for a while now, much to his pleasure.

 

“You were thinking about something all the way home,” He could read her like a book. Rey was not good at hiding her emotions. “I’m not letting you go until you tell me.”

 

“It’s just a question from the exam,” she said, her eyes fixed on the floor. “It’s about the reproductive system.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“I recalled what I’ve read, and—“ She was red down from her cheek to her ears, “It was something about sex, and I thought about us—“ now it reached her neck, “About when you aroused me, there are stages of response, right?—“ the skin of her chest turned red, “and when you came inside, your  _ little tadpoles _ —“

 

“ _ Little tadpole? _ That’s what you call it?” Ben tried so hard not to burst out laughing.

 

“Yes! And your  _ little tadpoles _ found my  _ egg _ and that’s how babies are made.” Rey spoke in a rush, her eyes clenched shut, “It’s all science for Christ’s sake! Why did it make me wet when I should focus to finish the bloody exam in time!”

 

“That’s the first stage of sexual response. You know, just  _ science. _ ” Ben replied with a smirk.

 

Rey looked up at him, her eyes burning. She grabbed his collar and dragged him to the bedroom.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“To the first stage of sexual response.” She tossed him unceremoniously on the bed and got astride him, her hands working on his buttons, unfastening his shirt.

 

Ben hissed as she sucked on his nipple, and Rey trailed her hands down his body, her hips grinding on him, obviously enjoying herself. His member soon awoke, bulging against the strain of his pants.

 

“ _ Science _ ,” Rey smiled, pressing her hand on his arousal, “Now we’re talking.”

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comment! <3 <3 <3  
> I'm on discord/Twitter/Tumblr as erney007. Come and say hi!


End file.
